YuGiOh! Meme
by Tunnel for Puppies
Summary: I did a meme! And it was fun! Please read and review! You'll like it! I promise! I JUST did a second one. Somethin's wrong wit me. XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Me: I did meme!

Millie: Quiet! Please read and review.

_**

* * *

IT'S TIME TO DUEL!**_

**The obvious question, who's your favorite character(s)?**

Hmm, there are many. But currently, it's Katsuya…and Ryou…and Yugi…and Malik.

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

Tony skated around the café. She saw a few people walk in and went over to their table. She gave a cheery smile and a friendly nod.

"Hiya! Welcome to Sweet Cherries! I'll be your waitress To…ny…" she trailed off as she got a good look at who was sitting at the table.

It was her four favorite characters! Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jounouchi, Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishtar. She got stars in her eyes as she stared at them. She couldn't believe it! They were sitting in the café her parents owned. This must've been a dream.

"Hello, Tony," said Yugi.

"H-hello. Wh-what would you l-like to order?" Tony asked as she tried her hardest to stay calm.

"Hmm, what would you recommend?" asked Katsuya as he stared at the menu.

"Well, even if it might be late in the afternoon, I'd recommend my famous pancakes. Everyone loves 'em. They can't get enough!" said Tony.

"Alright, we'll have the pancakes," said Ryou.

"I'd like some hot chocolate too," said Yugi.

"Is that all?" asked Tony.

"Yeah," said Malik.

Tony smiled. She forgot all about them being her favorite characters as she skated to the kitchen to prepare the order. Her cat ears twitched a little from under her hat. She was happy. And anyone could tell.

*later…*

After the four boys finished their meal, they found a note under the tray that was left on the table. It read;

_Lunch was on me. You guys are great, and my favorites. You're welcome here anytime. Just ask for kitty girl Tony._

_-Tony_

"Kitty girl…?" asked Ryou.

"Strange girl," said Malik.

They all nodded. They never once noticed Tony watching them with a smile from the shadows.

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

"!" all four boys screamed as they ran away from the giant robot.

"Hey! I advise you not to scatter the way you are!" shouted Sonic the hedgehog.

"I don't think they understand the concept," said Tails.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Katsuya hid from the huge robot in a nearby cave.

_Yeah, too many fandoms and I asked my brother. He said Sonic and I just went with it anyway._

_**PAIRINGS!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! luvbirds?**

Uhhh, I gotta chose just one? Alright. Um, puppyshipping?

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

"…Kaiba!" Katsuya called.

"Huh? Oh, what do you want, mutt?" asked Seto.

He was pulled into a heated kiss. When Katsuya pulled away he smiled at the cute blush on Seto's face and hugged him. He nuzzled his head into Seto's chest.

"I love you…"

Seto smiled. He hugged Katsuya back.

"I love you too…"

**What would their first date be like?**

"Where are you taking me, puppy?" asked Seto as he was pulled along by Katsuya with a blindfold over his eyes.

Katsuya just giggled. He pulled Seto into the park and took off the blindfold just as the fireworks started. Seto smiled up at the sky. The fireworks were beautiful. His eyes widened at the last fireworks. They were words.

_Will you be mine, Seto Kaiba?_

Seto looked over to Katsuya and saw him blushing and smiling. He pulled him into a kiss and hugged him. He smiled at the adorable blush left on Katsuya's face when they pulled away from each other.

"Of course I will, puppy," Seto said.

Katsuya smiled. He hugged Seto once more. This was the best first date ever. Especially since it ended with him getting together with his true love who loved him just as much as he loved him.

**Now…dress your favorite couple up as EACH OTHER 8D!**

Seto looked down at the clothes he was wearing. They belonged to his boyfriend, Katsuya.

"Seto, why do you wear so much of this stuff?" asked Katsuya.

He was wearing Seto's clothes. He didn't like the way they felt and how heavy they were. He walked back into the bathroom to change his clothes. Seto smirked. He had taken Katsuya's clothing before he went into the bathroom.

"Seto! Give me back my clothes!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

_**What if…?**_

**Someone stole your favorite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

"Look mister. You stole four cards that didn't belong to you," said Yami as he held the guy up in the air.

"We wont kill you if you give them back," said Bakura as he held a knife to the guy's throat.

"We might kill you actually. We'll just give you a painless death," said Marik.

"And no one can sue. So, what's it gonna be?" asked Seto.

*later…*

"Wow! You got our cards back!" said Yugi.

"Of course. It wasn't that hard," said Yami.

He, Bakura, Seto, and Marik hid the bloodied knives in the only place their hikaris would never look. Where? I'm not telling. I don't need to die at the hands of those four. They're all secretly evil if you ask me.

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as little kiddies? XD**

"You're an idiot."

"I'm a thief. Shut the hell up."

"Make me."

A small fight.

"Give up?"

"I told you, I'm a thief. I never give up."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wanna go mess with Seth?"

"Sure, why not? I'm bored anyway."

Both scurry off to go mess with high priest Seth.

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"Please, Aibou?" asked Yami.

"No. Ice cream makes you hyper," said Yugi.

"But it's nice! Please? I'll never ask again of you do!"

"You say that now, and then next time you ask and say the exact same thing."

"…"

"Yeah, I know you that well."

And the two kept walking toward the checkout line. Eventually, Yugi bought Yami the ice cream he wanted and just dealt with the hyperness later that day. After all, what harm could a little hyperness do?

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

Katsuya did his evil laugh as he spun around in the big chair. He heard someone clear their voice and he turned around. He smirked at the wonderfully cute sight that he saw.

Seto was wearing a maids' outfit that was a little too small for him. He was blushing hard and staring at the floor.

"I'm gonna kill you for this," he mumbled.

"Aww, you know you like it. Things are about to get interesting," said Katsuya.

_Scene too explicit for you. Sorry._

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

"GAAAH!" Katsuya yelled as he lost again to Malik who had a perfect score.

Ryou chuckled. He and Malik had been beating Yugi and Katsuya left and right. It wasn't their fault. DDR was just a game that they couldn't be beat at. They had went up against each other and had gotten a tie.

"How come you guys always win?" asked Yugi.

"We never give up our secrets," said Malik.

"Come on! One more game!" said Katsuya.

"Sorry, Jou-kun. We just can't be beat," said Ryou.

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

Ryou snuck out of the house down the street. If his parents ever found out about him doing this, he'd be ban from leaving the house ever again. He walked into the dark alley and was pushed up against the wall.

"What took you so long?" asked the person.

He kissed Ryou roughly on the lips. Ryou kissed back and moaned into the kiss. He smiled when they pulled away.

"Bakura. You know you have to stay my dirty little secret," he said.

* * *

Yugi couldn't take it. He didn't know what he used to see in Anzu. She changed her mind too much now. She used to be fun to be around but now he couldn't stand being with her. She was both hot and cold.

"Anzu, I can't take this anymore. We need to break up,' said Yugi.

"What? You'd break up with the most wanted girl in the whole school?" asked Anzu.

"Uh, yeah! You change your mind too much now! I can't be with you if you're like that! I'm leaving you, and I don't care what you do."

"You can't leave me! You need me to be popular!"

"No, I don't. I was already cool without you. I don't know what I saw in you, but I don't see it anymore."

Yugi walked away from Anzu who was fuming. She was angry because she had just been dumped. No one dumped her, she dumped other people. She growled. She didn't care, she'd just find someone else.

Yugi walked over to his friends. He told them about the breakup. They were glad that he had finally gotten rid of that whiny bitch known so well as Anzu. But Yami was thinking. He finally had a chance to be with Yugi.

_Alright. I did, "Dirty little secret," for the first one and tried to do, "Hot N Cold," for the second one. Tried to throw in a little puzzleshipping. I also wanted to do two instead of one. I dare to try!_

_**YOUR MOVE! Tag three or more authors!**_

Since I'm not allowed to play tag anymore, I'll just touch people. I'm touching anyone who feels like doing it. I had fun with it so how about you try as well? It's a good idea! Now, DO THE MEME!


	2. Another goddamn Meme?

Yeesh, another one? Oh well!

_**

* * *

IT'S TIME TO DUEL!**_

**The obvious question, who's your favorite character(s)?**

Now, it's Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik!

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

Tony walked down the street staring up at the sky. Her hands were behind her head and her cat tail was swishing back and forth behind her. Her ears twitched ever so often from hearing the sounds on the street. She arrived at her favorite bar and walked inside.

"Tony! Long time no see! What happened, you got grounded?" asked the bartender, a tall, lean man named Mike.

"Nah. I've been to Tokyo and back. I needed to visit a dead friend," said Tony as she walked over to a stool and sat down.

"Oh. Well, sorry about that. I wish there was somethin-"

Mike was cut off by the door opening and four people walking in. Some of the people in the bar got a little scared and started leaving. Mike sighed. He didn't want to have to deal with another fight in the bar. He was sure glad Tony was back.

The four guys were Yami Sennen, Seto Kaiba, Bakura Touzouku, and Marik Ishtal. They were the main reason he was losing more and more customers. They came and sat down a few seats down from Tony. Her tail swished a little.

"Hey, Mike, what's with the little girl?" asked Bakura while poking Tony.

"She's not a little girl. She's one of my friends whose been away for awhile," said Mike while making the usual drinks.

"Whatever. Why's she here? Isn't she underage?" asked Seto.

"Hey, I might be underage, by my pop used to own this bar. I'm allowed to drink all I want," said Tony.

She knew who these four were. They were her favorite people. But now that she owned the bar, she wasn't about to take any bullshit from these four. They were not gonna push her around.

_Ugh, I'll come up with a one-shot for this. But I'm gonna stop there for right now._

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

"…What the HELL is that thing?" yelled Seto.

"It's called a demon, dumbass!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Who you callin' a dumbass, you dog eared freak?" yelled Seto.

"Just kill the goddamn thing," said Yami casually.

"I'll do it," said Bakura.

He used his shadow magic and killed the demon. Marik was just sitting in a tree sleeping. He had no care for any of this bullshit.

_**PAIRINGS!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! luvbirds?**

Um, tendershipping!

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

Ryou walked into the house and was tackled into a hug. He realized who was hugging him and blushed a bright red. Bakura was hugging him tightly and he was, wait, was that sobbing he heard? Was the great Thief King Bakura _sobbing?_

"B-Bakura?" asked Ryou.

"I'm sorry, Ryou. I'm so, so, sorry. For everything. For hurting you, for forcing you to do all those terrible things, everything," said Bakura.

"I-It's alri-"

"It's not alright, Ryou! I made you _kill_ people, I made you _steal_ things, I _hurt_ you. That's not fucking alright!"

"Bakura, what's wrong?"

Bakura calmed down a little. He pulled Ryou back a bit from the hug.

"I've only recently come to terms with how I feel. Ryou, I…I love you…"

Ryou froze. He looked Bakura in the eye before tears came to his eyes. Bakura was about to apologize when he was suddenly kissed. He was shocked at first but kissed back. When they pulled apart, Ryou looked lovingly into Bakura's eyes.

"I love you too, 'Kura…"

They shared one more kiss

**What would their first date be like?**

Bakura pulled Ryou into the cinema. He had purposely chosen a horror movie since he knew Ryou was terrified of them. He had done good this time. He turned around when he heard Ryou squeak.

"Why I outta…"

They walked into cinema three, leaving the guy who had groped Ryou lying on the floor with a huge lump on his head and a black eye. They sat down and the movie began rolling…

*half way through the movie*

Ryou jumped into Bakura's lap once again. He was really scared. He absolutely hated horror movies and didn't know why Bakura had chosen one. Bakura smirked. He held onto Ryou protectively.

"Don't worry Ryou, it's not real," he said.

"But it's so scary!" said Ryou.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you…"

_There's gonna be a one-shot for this. I wanna get a little more detailed and maybe even do a lemon._

**Now…dress your favorite couple up as EACH OTHER 8D!**

"…Why do you wear these strange clothes?" asked Bakura.

"They're stylish. And, uh, where are my clothes?" asked Ryou from the bedroom.

Bakura smirked.

_**What if…?**_

**Someone stole your favorite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

"Look buddy, give me back the card and you'll live," said Bakura.

The guy gave back the card. Bakura smirked and sent him to the Shadow Realm. He went back and gave Ryou his card back. Ryou smiled and hugged Bakura. He secretly used his light magic to bring the man back.

"Thanks for getting my card back, 'Kura!" he said.

"You're welcome my light," said Bakura.

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as little kiddies? XD**

"Hi! My name's Atemu!" said prince Atemu.

"My name's Akefia," said Akefia.

"Wanna be friends?"

"Sure."

*when Atemu is pharaoh*

Everything is burning. It had all been lit on fire. Atemu looked around when he spotted the source of the fire. His eyes widened in shock at who he saw. It was his own best friend. His own best friend had caused this huge fire to start.

"Akefia! Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!" He called.

"That was in the past. This is the present," said Akefia as a lone tear slid down his cheek.

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"'Kura! Stop scaring the little kids with the knives! Their parents can sue and I don't need to get ban from ANOTHER grocery store!"

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

Katsuya sighed. He stood up and walked into the bathroom where he washed his face. He didn't think this would be so hard. He walked back out and found Seto sitting on the couch by the desk. He walked over and sat beside him.

"I get it. And you're right. This is hard. I'm sorry for doubting you," he said.

"It's alright. Just let me finish running Kaiba corp.," said Seto.

"Alright."

They shared a quick kiss.

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

The only one who isn't a chump is Seto. How? He's played against Katsuya and Mokuba many, many, many, times. And has always lost. So, he's practiced. And you know what they say nowadays, "practice makes progress."

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

Ryou hurried and turned off his light before he got into his bed. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest to fall asleep. He was hoping to see his love in his dreams. He slowly drifted off to sleep. As he came into his own dream world, he saw someone waiting for him.

"I've been waiting, sweet Ryou," said the person.

"I know you have, Bakura. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," said Ryou.

_My strange version of, "Sweet Dreams," by Beyonce. I have the song on my iPod because a few of my friends like it and they like to borrow my iPod. A lot. And I've gotten in trouble for things THEY bought. Anyway, this might have a story behind it that could be HUGE._

_**YOUR MOVE! Tag three or more authors!**_

_Since I'm not allowed to play tag anymore, I'll just touch people. I'm touching anyone who feels like doing it. I had fun with it so how about you try as well? It's a good idea! Now, DO THE MEME! TIS FUN AND WORTH LE TIME! DO IT! FOR ALL THE GOOD CHICKENS IN THE WOOOOORLD._


End file.
